


Hell Bus

by Yoyoyoyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Slow Burn, coupjeong, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: He's handsome, beautiful, smart, sassy, adorable, kind, hot and very suitable to just reign. That's Jeonghan. Seungcheol would volunteer to throw him out of the bus (with him jumping right after).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, let's go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol has a plan for his day off and a machine breaking isn't a nice thing to hear.

This is _too_ _much_ for a nice morning.

Seungcheol planned how he wants his day to go. First, he would wake up earlier than his weekdays' schedule so he could jog a bit around his neighbourhood. Then, he would stop by a convenience store to buy some food and go home, take a shower, be comfortable in his cotton clothes and eat all by himself while playing FIFA. It's nothing much, to be honest.

After working for a huge project that effectively ate up his whole being for a month, he just needs time for himself, alone in his apartment... have a peace. It's just that. He somehow did the first part, yes, and he's convinced he can make it through, not until his phone started ringing in the midst of his time playing FIFA.

"Hyung, I'm sorry, I know you're on a break but the machine broke and everyone's panicking and the customer's son would be here soon to pick up his supposed delivery but it still lacks like about 30 prints—"

Alright, this isn't exactly a part of his plan.

Pausing his game, Seungcheol quickly stood up, grabbed his jacket from the hanger, fished his keys from the bowl on the table near the shoe rack, slid off his slippers and put on his shoes, all the while still listening to Hansol, also obviously panicking from the other line, with his phone still on his ear. If someone wants to call him Superman right now, he would fucking let them. He's getting paid a lot, yes, but this is not part of that payment. His life is decreasing its own lifespan before his eyes.

"Alright, Hansol," he starts the same time he does with his car engine. "I want you to breathe in, and then tell Mingyu to call me. Where's Wonwoo?" he asked and when he hears Hansol breathed, he feels a bit of relief.

"Wonwoo-hyung went to call the customer to give them a heads-up. He's... trying to talk it out," Hansol says, his eyes watching Wonwoo biting his lower lip, trying to calm himself down. "Clearly not going good, hyung," Hansol concludes when he saw _the_ Jeon Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Good lords.

Seungcheol is already driving after Hansol explained, his phone now on the holder in its speaker mode. He's glad Wonwoo did try. Bless that boy. "I'll be there in 5."

 

* * *

  

"It's fine, Mr. Choi."

Seungcheol blinks.

He had already prepared his mental and emotional capacity to talk to a demanding, angry customer once he parked his car on the building's parking lot. Honestly, it doesn't surprise him anymore. It always happens. Running a business providing service _means_ nagging customers. It's never new, but it doesn't also mean that customers don't differ from one another. Some could be angels while others could be literal demons. Seungcheol looked forward for the latter after his conversation with Mingyu and Hansol. Because, duh?

So, why is this man _so_ _kind_?

Setting the thought aside, Seungcheol smiled. "We're really sorry. It's a sudden problem," he apologised again. It was indeed sudden. Seungcheol is only in his cotton track pants and some branded overpriced shirt that he bought at some point. That's a nice reminder.

"Do you have anything in mind so we can make it up for the delayed service, Mr. Hong?"  
"Oh, no. Just Joshua is fine," the man insists.

Seungcheol is literally meeting a gentleman in front of him so who's the _demon_ Mingyu and Hansol were talking about? It _couldn't_ be Joshua. Heaven forbids. The man smiles like angels are watching over him with their chorale voices in the background. "Well, Joshua, do you have anything in mind?"

"I don't actually, but I think Jeonghan has," Joshua replies. Jeonghan? That's a new name.

As if sensing his thoughts, Joshua smiles, "Jeonghan is the son of Mr. Yoon, your customer, the one who should be here right now. I figured not to let him go here when I saw him talk on the phone earlier. I'm afraid he'll commit a crime inside this building."

Oh, so _that_ Jeonghan is the _demon_.

"What does he want?" Seungcheol asks. He can't help but add, "It's not our souls, right?"

Joshua laughs merrily in return. "Ah, I think we'll get along well, Seungcheol-ssi. But no, for your peace of mind, it's not your souls," he grins. Joshua pulls a small notepad from his pocket, jots down something and hands it to Seungcheol. The latter receives it, perplexed. "That's his building. He only had a free time today to get the invitations but since something happened, he wouldn't be able to get it. Could you deliver it to him instead?"

Looking at it, the machine breaking is an accident, but it doesn't change the fact that they had a word with their customers concerning dates and such, so this is entirely their responsibility. After hearing that this Jeonghan freed his schedule today just to pick up the prints, Seungcheol felt a bit guilty. To add to that, his desired compensation isn't all that hard.

Too easy, to be honest.

With a smile, Seungcheol nods. "Will do, Joshua."

 

* * *

 

"Hyung, it's just a delivery, let us do it."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes! This is not even part of your job anymore!" Wonwoo whines. Always a great sight to see, Seungcheol thinks. The taller guy would always say that he can do everything all by himself, takes good care of himself but Seungcheol still blows on the steaming bacon before feeding it to him. So adorable.

Cutting himself off his trance, Seungcheol worries, "But this person could be stressing for all we know... I'm sure you're aware. You talked with him on the phone."

"Hyung, I think he's a spawn of hell," Wonwoo hisses, having to get reminded about the snapping voice he talked earlier that morning. _Too_ _early_ morning. "But still, let me do our job, hyung. You've done more than enough. Your salary is not even enough, y'know that. You're doing way too much as our team leader."

Seungcheol can't argue with that. From all the concept discussions, designing, developing ideas, lyric writing and company reports, he shouldn't really be associating himself with a _broken machine_. But still, his leader instincts always kick him hard every time he sees anyone from his team struggling, even if it means getting out of his supposed workload.

"I did the designs for those invitations so I'm partly responsible for that too," Seungcheol tries. He watches Wonwoo sighing. "That's true, but printing and handing them out is _our_ job. Just, please rest, hyung. We know how busy you are with Jihoon and Soonyoung for that group's comeback. You did everything; from the concept, stage designs, developing that music video, writing raps for them, leading their jacket photoshoot— hyung, please rest."

"Okay," he finally relents. Nagging Wonwoo is cute but also strikingly _right_ and _endless_. He wouldn't stop until Seungcheol agrees and the latter knew that. Wonwoo can be stubborn, too.

 

* * *

 

Okay, Seungcheol might be _a bit_ _more_ stubborn.

"I'm just making sure Wonwoo's fine," he says to himself, but more like convince. He's aware of his position from his car and honestly, it doesn't all look like someone who's trying to keep someone safe. If not, he's looking more of a stalker. What with the glasses and face mask while he tries so hard to catch Wonwoo walking alive from the building through his side mirror. He needs to see Wonwoo alive. He didn't follow him secretly for nothing.

Just as Seungcheol's thoughts would waver too mindlessly, he saw the tall man going out of the building's entrance. "Thank God," Seungcheol sighs. But his thick brows are quickly knitted when Wonwoo is followed by someone shorter, a brunet with a dashing fashion sense. _His sweatpants couldn't relate_.

Watching a bit more than he initially intended, Seungcheol was amused to see the two talking and bowing and— wait, is that what it seems like apologies? They look like they're both saying sorry from Seungcheol's view, and his leader's instinct once again kicked him hard because: what if this man had hurt his precious furry (read: Wonwoo)?!

Seungcheol needs assurance but he can't possibly do that now, because one: he shouldn't be there, anyway and two: he literally spied on Wonwoo and three: he shouldn't _really_ be there. It's okay, Seungcheol thinks. Seeing Wonwoo alive and breathing after delivering those prints should at least relieve him. He can just ask Wonwoo how it went when they both got back at their own company building and Seungcheol really needs to speed up before Wonwoo arrives before his ass.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan knew that what he said on the phone was _too much_.

He's _naturally sassy_ , but he _never_ snapped at a random person, especially someone at _work_. He always tries his best to maintain the right composure when he's working. However, there are moments that his temper would act before his rationale brain. It happens more closely when he's under a lot of stress and pressure.

He's under much right now.

He tends to say and sound _very scary_ every time it happens, so when Joshua informed him that the person he talked to on the phone is in their building to personally deliver and apologize to him, Jeonghan felt like hiding in embarrassment.

"Look, I sounded so scary and shit, but it wasn't my intention. I was super stressed that morning and I want to apologize," Jeonghan says after hearing the man called Wonwoo apologized for the sudden malfunction of their printing machine. Jeonghan even felt more guilty. Of course, it was an accident. Why would they even break their own damn machine, right? It definitely didn't make any sense. But the _stressed Jeonghan_ didn't think of that, obviously.

Wonwoo, slight taken aback, shifted on his foot uncomfortably. Not like he wanted to be scolded or some shit, but that was definitely what he expected.

"Um, well, it's okay. Still, it's our fault. Our service failed your expectations."

"Don't say that! I like your company's service so much!" Jeonghan interrupted. Wonwoo can't help but chuckle in return. "Well, thanks, I guess? Anyway, I should get going, Mr. Yoon. Thank you for your time," Wonwoo says. He started playing with his specs, a sign that he's hesitating.

But still, he asked, "I should not intrude to your business, but please let us know if you need anything, Mr. Yoon."

Jeonghan thinks. He heard a lot about their company and Jeonghan knew that they're not just a printing machine. Out of all of the business partners he talked to, he heard that this company had the most various things they can offer. The company houses CEO's, producers, composers, choreographers, designers... name it, they have it. Jeonghan always thought that asking for their help would be beneficial for their own company but at that time, they had a partnership with H2O.

And now that they have group set to debut for the next three months, that _dumbass_ company decided not to follow the contract their CEO and his father had mutually decided to sign.

So, what happened, H2O was removed from their list of partnerships and it just so happens that this company is the one assigned for that group's debut. The invitations printed are even for their mini showcase project. Everything should be settled, but his father wanted to remove them as soon as possible. Jeonghan knows his father has his reason and he trusts him for that, but it doesn't change the fact that it brings a lot of trouble and unnecessary added workload. He's going to go bald.

With the slightest hint of hope, he asks Wonwoo.

"Well, we need a team to set and debut a group right now."

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol planned it already. He planned that the moment Wonwoo would walk in the entrance, he would ask him how it went. Very casual.

Unfortunately, Seungcheol had to curse when he saw Wonwoo already inside their building. How did Wonwoo get so fast? Doesn't matter. He needs to think of Plan B.

"Oh, hyung. Where have you been?" Wonwoo asks when he saw Seungcheol walking inside. Seungcheol gave him a tight smile, enough to say it's nothing but also a bit of saying something of a secret. It always works. Seungcheol hopes so.

He internally cheered when Wonwoo gave him a gentle smile. "Want to go get lunch, hyung?" he offers, dropping off the topic.

Seungcheol nods too enthusiastically but Wonwoo seems just as happy so Seungcheol counts that as a win. He knew Wonwoo knows something was up but only chose not to push furthermore. He's always like that and Seungcheol thanks him for it right now. He doesn't really want to say that he followed and spied him to make sure he makes it out alive and well there. Nope, not at all.

The walk towards the usual diner they go to is casual and if Seungcheol notices something stiff from Wonwoo's gestures, he said nothing.

But when they're settled on their seats and Wonwoo blabbers about a cactus for the seventh time already, Seungcheol knew there's something the boy would like to say. Clearly not about cactus or whatever. He knew how Wonwoo loves plants but he also knows when his blabbering meant something behind.

"Say it, Wonwoo."  
"Are you free next month?"

Well, that was unexpected. "Why? Do we need to go somewhere?" Seungcheol asked. It's rare for the both of them to travel. They both know they can spend their whole lives inside their apartments or a PC bang.

"No, it's not that. Just, don't you have any pending group or project to work on?" Wonwoo asks carefully. Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders in return. "Right now, nope. I wasn't informed of anything. Why?"

Wonwoo didn't talk until the food arrive. Figuring that the younger man would want to eat first, Seungcheol also started digging on his food. Wonwoo would speak eventually. It didn't take long for Seungcheol to wait.

"Jeonghan-ssi needs a team for a group they need to debut."

"Who's Jeonghan—" the _demon_? Seungcheol murmured to his self. There could be another Jeonghan in this world but why does he have a feeling that it's Jeonghan, _the demon_? Well, one way to know.

With some pasta still inside his mouth, Seungcheol raised his eyebrows, "Who's Jeonghan?"

"The one you saw talking to me out of the building I went to earlier."

"Oh... Oh—" Seungcheol replies before violently choking in his food. Wonwoo was looking at him, so unimpressed but at least he still has the heart to hand the older man a glass of water. Bless Wonwoo and his heart. He has the choice to leave the dumbass to choke on his death.

"How'd you know..."

"You're stubborn, hyung, and I saw your car," Wonwoo replies casually. "If you're going to ask me why I didn't approach you, I don't want to ruin your little fantasy bubble that you successfully spied on me. That's like breaking a child's belief about Santa. I'm not that cruel," he has the audacity to add.

Seungcheol pouts as he reached to lightly smack Wonwoo on the arm. "Yah! I'm not a kid!"

But Seungcheol knew better. He knew why Wonwoo kept quiet. He has all the reason to get mad at this stubborn hyung but he didn't say anything. He let it pass and even kept quiet until now. Seungcheol knew Wonwoo all too well.

"Drop it, Jeon. What do you want?"

Wonwoo was blinking like a deer caught in red light.

"Please work with Jeonghan-ssi on a group they need to debut."

Seungcheol can agree or disagree, but his say on it won't still matter if the company won't allow it. "Wonwoo, you know that it should pass through papers and contracts with the company, right?"

"I know, hyung," Wonwoo sighs. "But I want to give you a heads-up first. You're on a break right now and I don't know if you want to accept a project soon or stay vacant for the meantime. I've talked to Jihoon and Soonie already. They said they're fine to start working next month. I want to know if you're okay with it, too. You guys just went from a huge project so I don't want to give another work just like that. The group's debut is initially in three months, but I mentioned that our best team currently just came from a huge project so they won't be available to accept a new project for this month. Jeonghan-ssi agreed to have the debut in 5 months instead."

To say that Seungcheol was amused was an understatement. Wonwoo always works so fast, he supposes. And what was that he heard? Jeonghan _the_ demon _agreed_ to delay the debut just to satisfy their needs for break?

"So...?"

Seungcheol shakes his head a bit upon hearing Wonwoo. With a smile, he gives a pat on the younger's head. "It's fine for me, Wonu. But I won't work with the papers. I want to distance myself from them for the meantime."

Wonwoo grinned so wide, Seungcheol openly coos at him. "Don't worry, hyung! I'm going to work on it with Junnie. You're the best, hyung!" Seungcheol only gave a smug smile in return. He _loves_ making _his_ dongsaengs _happy_.

As if remembering something, Seungcheol asks, "Oh, yeah. How'd your meeting go, by the way? I kinda saw you guys apologising to each other, if my eyes and assumptions were correct." There's no reason not to ask since Wonwoo knew him spying, anyway.

He just needs to ask about this Jeonghan. The demon intrigues him.

After sipping from his drink, Wonwoo chuckles. "Hyung, he's like a totally different person. I mean, I can still feel his sassy vibe like it's there, but he's actually nice. He apologized a lot, too. I thought he's a monster or something. He's just under a lot of stress, that's all. I think we all went to that on some point in our lives."

Ah, yeah. Of course. Seungcheol remembered when he threw his console on a wall because he was stressed with group concepts and ideas. He thought playing a bit would ease him. Er, clearly not a good idea.

"Do you want his contact number?"  
"Huh?"

"His contact number? So, you could reach him or do you want me to set a meeting between you two?" Wonwoo asked.

Seungcheol rubs his chin in thought. I mean, a meeting wouldn't hurt. It's better to discuss ideas and plans personally but at the same time, Seungcheol doesn't really want to work this month. He knew he'll start working the moment he and that Jeonghan talked about the possible concepts.

Oh, please no. He can't control himself at that.

"Just give me his number," Seungcheol settled. Wonwoo shrugs nonchalantly before fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Just introduce yourself when you contact him. He knows you by name."

Seungcheol nods. That should be good enough.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo had told him that Jeonghan might be busy so when the call went straight to voicemail, Seungcheol isn't surprised.

"Um, hi, Mr. Yoon. This is Choi Seungcheol. Wonwoo mentioned me to you, if you can still remember. Anyway, I'm calling so you can know my number. I got yours from Wonwoo, don't worry. Uh, if you have any questions, you can shoot me a text. Goodnight."

Seungcheol tossed his phone on his bed to take a shower. It was just a quick shower. He just wants to feel cool and refreshed before he sleeps. After that warm shower, he excitedly slips in his blankets. Someone's too eager to sleep and that's him.

But then, he checked his phone one last time to check for any possible messages and alas, there is one.

 

**Mr. Yoon Jeonghan:**

Good evening, Mr. Choi! I'm terribly sorry, I was at a meeting earlier. I got your number saved, don't worry. Thank you for considering this decision! I hope we can talk some other time, if you're free, that is. Goodnight too, Mr. Choi.

 

Wow, he doesn't sound like a demon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol both expected something, but they were both a mess so this is what they got.

"Hyung! You're heading out?" Junhui asked.

Seungcheol gave a nod, "Yeah! I'm going to a café." He walks closer to Junhui with a playful smile as he looks around to make sure that no one is listening to their conversation. "Want me to bring you cake? Don't tell Hansol. He'll whine even though I already treated him milkshake yesterday."

Junhui giggled. "Please do, hyung! Thanks!"

One thing Seungcheol likes the most after making his dongsaengs happy: **spoiling them**.

"Well, I'm off! Tell Jihoon and Soonie that I'm out. They know that already," he says before giving a ruffle on the tall man's head. It doesn't matter if he's taller, though. This Chinese boy is just like Wonwoo. They're both like cats. Seungcheol's glad that Junhui is more affectionate. He loves them both, nonetheless.

He typed in the address given by Mr. Yoon Jeonghan on his GPS. Half an hour travel, it says.

Seungcheol takes his time to remember the other night's conversation with Yoon Jeonghan. Their first time talking. Seungcheol was surprised upon hearing his voice. He expected a gruffly type of voice scary people usually has. He really should stop expecting things.

Because Yoon Jeonghan's voice sounds like sweet honey with its own type of nasal manliness. Seungcheol's voice felt so different and opposite.

"Mr. Choi! Good evening. I hope I'm not intruding anything right now?" Jeonghan asks. The robotic sound gives Seungcheol a certain anticipation to hear the person's voice clearly without static. How would it sound like?

Seungcheol is _intrigued_.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I have time. Do you need anything?" Seungcheol was proud of himself for not stuttering despite of the shaking of his hand. Nope, he doesn't understand why he's trembling, too. Maybe the air-conditioning machine of his room makes him cold. Might be that.

Jeonghan, on the other side, is biting his lip in nervousness. He had to make a good impression or else he would fuck this up.

"Are you free on Friday? I want to meet you, if that's fine?" Jeonghan wishes he doesn't sound so pushy. That's the least thing he wanted right now. People always had the tendency to mistake him as bossy when in fact, it's just his natural way of talking. He likes to blame that to his natural sass, but that's also his charm so he can't really entirely hate himself.

Snapping out from his trance, Jeonghan silently cheers upon hearing Choi Seungcheol's reply.

"Yes, I'm free. Just send me the address."

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol parked his car, his eyes lingering on the café's sign board. He couldn't be mistaken now. He's sure it's not everyday that a café names their establishment to that.

 **Aju Nice**.

Interesting.

The bell chimes as Seungcheol enters the café. A voice sounding so happy followed right after. "Welcome!" Seungcheol went straight ahead towards the counter, the man behind it smiling so widely. He can't help but smile back as if the staff's grin is contagious.

"Hello, Mister! What can we get for you?"  
"Uh, I'm actually here to meet someone."

The staff's brows quickly went up, his smile never leaving his face. "Oh, are you perhaps Mr. Choi Seungcheol?" The man in question visibly blushes while trying to hide his face. "Ah, yes— and Seungcheol is just fine... Seokmin-ssi," Seungcheol replies while he squints his eyes to double-check if he read the name right on the tag.

Seokmin laughs lightly in return. "Well, then. You can sit on the table over there," he points on the space near the window. "Jeonghan-ssi shall arrive shortly."

Seungcheol did as what he was told to, but he stood up again and finds himself in front of the counter. "Can I get a latte? And your best cake, too? Not just a piece. Whole of it." he asks meekly. Even if he only wanted to treat Jun, his father instinct is kicking in, telling him to treat his children fairly.

Seokmin smiled in return before writing his name on the cup. As his coffee and cake are being prepared, Seungcheol took his time observing the place.

So cozy. For a demon like Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol finds the place... too soft. The walls are cream white, the cacti placed around are adorable, a lot of doodles and cute signboards here and there, positive quotations hanging and pastel coloured beanbags are settled at some corners. Maybe... Jeonghan isn't really a demon.

 

* * *

 

Maybe Seungcheol judged too soon.

Jeonghan _is_ a (beautiful) demon.

It all started when Jeonghan arrived 20 minutes late. Of course, Seungcheol decided to let it pass, especially when the man arrived looking flushed and sweaty. He probably run or something. Now that he's sitting in front, Seungcheol has the time to appreciate Jeonghan's impressive visual.

He's beautiful, until he opened his mouth.

"Why did I even agree going out..."

Alert. Alert. Alert.

Seungcheol sees red at that.

It was cold outside but he ran to get inside the café and it is clearly not the best idea. But for other reasons, Jeonghan felt like it became colder all of a sudden. Feeling the sudden tension, Jeonghan dared to look up and face the view across him. There he saw a man... _totally_ his type. Defined jaw, soft looking hair, high and sharp nose, those eyes, Jeonghan could go on forever. He was his dream, until he heard him speak.

"You should've just cancelled then, Mr. Yoon."

Wait, Jeonghan knew that _tone_. That's _sarcasm_.

"First of all, wait, are you Mr. Choi?"  
"That, I am."

Both parties knew that they should at least offer their hand and shake it like what normal people would do, but they settled with a staring contest instead.

"Okay," Jeonghan finally breathes out. "I'm Yoon Jeonghan from Team A Entertainment. It's nice to meet you, Seungcheol-ssi." Jeonghan usually presented himself not like this. Not so formal like this. He can feel his inner self cringing immensely. What the hell is wrong with him today?

Seungcheol observed. That's it? No handshakes and shit? Seungcheol didn't expect their meeting to be as... _tight_ as this.

But, whatever. He'll take what he can get.

"Choi Seungcheol. Nice to meet you, too, Jeonghan-ssi."

Jeonghan totally didn't like this atmosphere.

But still, he smiled, hoping it could lessen the whatever tension between them. Where did it even came from? Maybe because he's like, 20 minutes late? Maybe that's it so Seungcheol-ssi is kind of pissed at him? "I'm sorry I was late. My car got some malfunctions so I took the bus to get here."

Lies. He did take the bus, but that bus could only drop him at the main road and that's like 4 streets away from this café. He ran the rest of it.

"It's fine. You seem tired, too. I'm sorry for bothering you," Seungcheol says and he swears he's _trying_ to _not_ sound sarcastic about it. However, the frown on Jeonghan's face tells another story. "Do I look tired for you, Mr. Choi?"

Seungcheol laughs and he knew he cringes at himself. "No, Mr. Yoon. It was an honest observation. Did I offend you?"

Two could play the game, then.

With a sweet smile, Jeonghan crosses his leg. "No, Mr. Choi! Totally didn't. I wasn't going to get offended by that. Oh, wait. I hope I didn't offend you by being late? I'm so sorry if I did. It's hard to get up, y'know," he chirps, his voice flowing with annoyance. Jeonghan's mother tongue is sarcasm and he's so fluent with it that he might even teach it to the future generation. No regrets. They should deem him _legendary_.

"You shouldn't just get up, then."

Seungcheol is a _hero_.

Jeonghan had long dropped his fake smile when he heard the other man reply. So, it is like this on a Friday morning, huh. Him meeting a man his type and not getting to know him. Jeonghan was slowly getting mad at the fact. A mad Jeonghan is uncontrollable, Wonwoo witnessed that. So, like what he said, two can fucking play the game.

"I shouldn't. This is a waste time."

Okay, that was hard.

Seungcheol visibly flinches.

He didn't really anticipated their meeting to be like this. Jeonghan was gorgeous and he would like to talk to him about... anything but work. It's _quite_ happening, but not really.

"Well, then. Let's not continue this," Seungcheol shrugs, trying to act careless about it. No, he dreads it. He can't make Jeonghan leave! He wanted to talk to him so bad! But then Jeonghan nods, grabs his bag that Seungcheol didn't even know was there and wait, are those keychains? They're so cute—

Jeonghan is leaving!

"No, no, no."

Jeonghan tried not to smile, "No what?"

"Um," Seungcheol mumbled. What was he supposed to say again? "Ah, your key chains are cute." This is why he doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. He suck at this shit.

Jeonghan tried not to get disappointed with that. Of all the things Seungcheol could do, like for example, _stop him from leaving_ , he compliments his key chains instead. Now, at least Seungcheol pointed something nice about him, but if it's about a fucking key chain, then sorry because Jeonghan doesn't need nor want it right now.

Jeonghan knew this man is too hot. He must've at least one flaw. This should be it.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Mr. Choi. I'm off."

And then, Jeonghan leaves.

What the fuck just happened.

 

* * *

 

"Shua, I fucked it up!"

Joshua would like to get shock, he really does, but he finds himself still eating on the couch while mindlessly watching his best friend walking back and forth. He knew Jeonghan too well that this information really isn't a surprise anymore.

Jeonghan finally stopped in front of him, his hands gripping his hair. "Why aren't you saying anything?!" he exasperatedly breathes out. Joshua only shrugged his shoulder, gulped his food and wiped his mouth with a tissue calmly.

"Will my words help anything?"  
"Just say anything!"

"I knew you would fuck that up," Joshua says, _curses_ , and he saw the face of a betrayed man right before his eyes. He puts his hands up, as if trying to surrender but also proving that he didn't just betray his best friend. "Han, I know you that's why I knew you would mess that up. You tend to blabber when you're talking to someone you like or worse, get frustrated when the things you want to happen don't happen."

Jeonghan wants to defend himself, but he knew how Joshua knew him like the back of his big hand. He's literally just sitting on the couch, literally reading Jeonghan like a fucking storybook.

So, what else could he do? Jeonghan sighs dramatically and plops his body on the other side of the couch, his feet almost knocking the food of the eating man. Joshua almost landed a punch on him for it if his hands aren't full of chicken and pizza. Don't get him wrong. He loves his best friend, but sometimes his dramatic shit is _too much_ to handle. But Joshua would still put up with him, regardless of whatever.

As if remembering something, Jeonghan for the _second_ time, almost knocked out Joshua's food when he suddenly moved and sat up. Joshua hisses at him.

"Wait, how'd you know I like him?" Jeonghan asked, not even moved by the snake hissing at him. If Joshua knew him, Jeonghan is just as knowledgeable. He knows when and where to run from an angry Joshua but this one looks like he's just pissed. He'll get over with it.

True then, Joshua sighed while scoffing. "I met him beforehand, remember? The day you snapped at Wonwoo."

Jeonghan is surprised, "Wait! You know Wonwoo?"

"Uh, yes? I just said his name?" Joshua deadpans. "Anyway, like I said, I met them at their company. I know he's your type, Han. Well, he looks good. He's also nice. I know one when I see one," he continues, not noticing Jeonghan's judging eyes on him.

When he does, Joshua threw him an unimpressed look.

"Shua, you don't like him, don't you...?"  
"Newsflash, I'm not gay, Hannie."

"Just making sure," Jeonghan beams before going back to his sulking self again. Dear lords. Joshua has to go back to his office right now but he can't also leave his best friend like _this_. He needs to get this shit done so he can _leave_ and _work_.

Setting aside the used containers of chicken, Joshua finally gives Jeonghan the attention. "Okay, sweet prince. Spill the tea. What happened? I'll listen," he urges the pouting man to speak.

"I thought you already know?"  
"Those are hunches, which are proven true, but the point is I want to hear the whole story."

So, Jeonghan did. Jeonghan told the story. If it's another person, he would've controlled himself and left other information but this is Joshua so Jeonghan spilled everything out. From how he arrived late because of his damn car acting up on him, how he took the bus and run all the way to the café, how he said sorry about his car and how he left the information about him running, _Joshua glares at that_ , and how everything went _downhill_ from there.

"Is this what the children call this day? Sexual tension?"  
"Shua! What are you saying?!"

"You just told me that the two of you messed it up because of sexual tension, don't you?" Joshua says nonchalantly. Jeonghan blushes so hard that he frantically started fanning himself with his own hands.

How does that even equate to _sexual_ _tension_?! Jeonghan was just _frustrated_! He was so frustrated at the fact that the meeting didn't go as what he planned, Mr. Choi didn't give him the attention he wants, Mr. Choi looks _so_ good, Mr. Choi is totally _oozing_ with _charisma_ that Jeonghan just wants to date him _right_ there and then—

"I told you it's sexual tension," Joshua cuts his thoughts off.

Maybe he's right.

Jeonghan angrily stomps his shoes against the floor. He's always like this. Whenever he's upset, he's extra sensitive. So sensitive that every little thing annoys him, like right now, the uneven tie on his shoelaces.

It's moments like this when Joshua questions any entity out there if they made him choose this on his past life. You know, handling a big baby in the form of Yoon Jeonghan? Because he sure as heck that he would decline this offer.

He's kidding. Don't worry. He would choose Jeonghan all over again. The man is literally like a twin now.

So, being the good soul he is, Joshua brings the good news.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again in a week."

"I will what?" Jeonghan splattered. He followed Joshua while he puts his trash in a plastic bag, all with a questioning look. Only did Joshua answered him when he's about to go out of the fucking door.

"Wonwoo and I planned a short 2 day trip next week. It's just 2 days. You can think of it as a team building of some sort. Fix your things. I already cleared your schedule."

And then he went out of the room, leaving Jeonghan with his jaw dropped.

Now what is he suppose to do with _that_ information?

 

* * *

 

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not?" Wonwoo replies, sounding almost offended. He tried to stop himself from snorting but a Seungcheol looking at him like he murdered someone is a hard competition. "Hyung, I said what I said, but I didn't kill anybody," he adds with glint on his eyes.

Seungcheol stood up from his seat in a beat. "No, you did not just say that we're going on a trip with that Yoon Jeonghan."

 _Yes_ , Wonwoo barged in his office to tell the good (bad) news. Seungcheol didn't even have the time to question why and how did this happen without his knowledge. The younger male just proceeded to tell him the details about _what_ is it about, _when_ they should meet and _where_ they should go. Seungcheol was just left staring while listening to him before he managed to ask if Wonwoo is serious about it.

"That's what I said," Wonwoo counters, much to Seungcheol's display.

Honestly, all Seungcheol could think right now is _why_ would Wonwoo think that this is a _good_ idea? He basically ruined their first suppose meeting and going on a trip with Jeonghan doesn't sound so good. Seungcheol being in a presence of the beauty that is Mr. Yoon is a malfunctioning Seungcheol. Jeonghan has seen enough of that. There is absolutely no need to further dig his own grave.

With a sigh, Seungcheol almost crawled towards Wonwoo. "Wonu-yah, I'll just embarrass myself again," he reasons. Wonwoo rolled his eyes in response. "Then prepare yourself."

"That's hard! Have you seen him?! He's so beautiful and I look like a fucking rug!"

Wonwoo tried hard not to choke his hyung. Seungcheol is the oldest among their group and officially holds the leader title, so seeing him like this is new. However, Wonwoo knew better. Granted, their leader must always showcase a strong and firm personality in front of others but for Wonwoo and their team, they know that Seungcheol is a huge baby still questioning himself and his capability.

But somehow, Wonwoo feels irritated hearing how Seungcheol thinks so lowly about his _visual_.

"Hyung, you had dates, they liked you and you have tons of admirer. If I don't see you as my brother, I'll probably date you."

"That sounds disturbing, but thanks, I guess?" the older murmurs, flattered. However, he's still having second thoughts about this plan and Wonwoo, being Wonwoo, once again rolled his eyes. He's hanging out too much with Junhui.

"It's just a 2 day trip. Don't sweat it, hyung."

Oh, yeah. He's totally sweating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is approaching soon. If you read closely, you'll see me crying while saying goodbye to my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, get in the hell bus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 AM in the morning. Edit: Hello! As you can see, I edited some things. I don't want the chapters to be so many and too short so I combined the first four into two chapters. You didn't need to read it, nothing changed much on them BUT THIS CHAPTER, THE ONE YOU'RE ON RIGHT NOW HAS A SHORT ADDITIONAL DETAIL. Well, that's it! I'll see you around.

"I'm going to kill Shua," Jeonghan murmurs under his breath.

The day started off with Joshua forcefully dragging him out of his room. He's in the middle of making himself handsome and beautiful, for Pete's sake. Next, he wasn't allowed to sit next to Joshua inside the bus because apparently, his best friend will be sitting next to Wonwoo. How did Wonwoo become the new best friend? He has no idea. Then, the bus has its _damn sitting arrangements_ so, he's forced to sit with—

"Choi Seungcheol," the guide inside the bus says.

Jeonghan felt his breathing becoming ragged. He's not even asthmatic. He swears he's going to kill Joshua and Wonwoo after this. There's no way this is for business or whatever they would like to call it. Why would they even make the two males sit beside each other? Jeonghan calls for a frame up!

Luckily, Seungcheol and some of his crew haven't still arrived so Jeonghan wouldn't have a problem about being conscious while walking and sitting on his seat. He chose the sit right beside the window so he could ignore Seungcheol if ever he arrives and just sleep throughout the travel. Yes, he's a _genius_.

Not today, though.

"Hi, Mr. Yoon," an unfamiliar voice called. Snapping out of his brilliant plan, Jeonghan felt his heart beating faster seeing Choi Seungcheol standing meekly beside the seat across from his. It amazes him how his eyes went straight on him.

Choi Seungcheol looks _so_ good, just like the last time Jeonghan remembers. He still has that intimidating aura and firm built, but Jeonghan could sense the shyness plastered on his face. Now looking at him, Jeonghan fought to urge to coo at him.

The voice called once again, effectively cutting him to do that embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, sorry. That's me," Jeonghan replies to the shorter man beside Seungcheol. A lot shorter if you'll ask, but something about him looks scary. "I'm Lee Jihoon," he introduced himself. "Ah..." Jeonghan thinks. So, he's the producer.

"Soonyoung would just be following us. He has something to attend," Jihoon continues. Jeonghan gave a smile towards Jihoon but his eyes didn't catch how the man beside Jihoon hides his small beam at that. "You can just call me Jeonghan... or hyung? Am I older than you?"

And Jeonghan didn't also catch the small frown Seungcheol gave.

Jihoon nods, "You have the same age with hyung, so I'm younger than you by a year. I'll just call you Jeonghan-hyung, then."

After their small introduction, Jeonghan almost forgot that Seungcheol is with them and not just that! He'll be sitting beside him. Hell bus, here we come.

"You didn't do that when we first met."

Jeonghan flinches upon hearing the sudden start of conversation. He furrows his eyebrows and started thinking hard. What does Seungcheol mean by that? If he's talking about how their meeting turned shitty, then _yeah_ , that's a huge difference compared to his interaction with Jihoon.

But Jeonghan feels like it's not about that...

With a sigh, Seungcheol gives the smallest pout. "You didn't offer that I call you that, too."

"What? You want to call me hyung, too?"

"I'm not going to talk anymore," Seungcheol murmurs with a pout and it takes a lot of Jeonghan's power to not hug the guy right there and then. It amazes him how Seungcheol could be so intimidating but soft at the same time that it gives his heart an ache he never knew would knock him out of his breath. Seungcheol is driving him crazy.

Unable to respond, the two shared an awkward silence, or maybe that's only on Jeonghan's part. Seungcheol is looking very relaxed as he closes his eyes.

However, when Jeonghan notices the dark circles around them, Jeonghan had second thoughts about the older being relaxed. Seungcheol looks stressed, to say the least.

Jeonghan killed his time looking outside the ugly view of the window. They were still parked in a lot and vehicles lining up isn't really pleasant to see. Moving his eyes up, a smile formed on his lips upon seeing the sky. There's a mix of rose quartz and serenity painted on it. It's efficient to make hin zone out for a moment.

But as the engine starts, Jeonghan found himself getting startled, too.

"I meant when we met. You didn't offer your name."

"Pardon?" Jeonghan turns, his eyebrows raising. Seungcheol purses his lips in return.

"Nevermind. I asked if we could switch seats. I like the windows."

Liar. Jeonghan heard him.

"No, you can't. I like this seat, too," he replies, a sense of bitterness swirling around his words. Jeonghan feels frustrated with Seungcheol always avoiding something that Jeonghan doesn't want to avoid from. He could just tell what he wants to say, but he insisted on being this hard and the younger male doesn't have time for _that_.

Seungcheol's face, on the other hand, fell. He didn't know if Jeonghan always like to make him feel like a loser in front of him? He honestly didn't get it.

Losing an argument is equivalent to losing a battle and Seungcheol was raised to be competitive. He won't lose. He wouldn't dare to get defeated.

"Fine. Marry the window if you want."  
"You'll be the best man, Mr. Choi."  
"My pleasure, Mr. Yoon."

 

* * *

 

"They are so fucking pathetic," Wonwoo curses. He could hear Soonyoung laughing from the other line so hard, he snorted. "And you are disgusting, Kwon Soonyoung," he adds. It only adds more fuel to Soonyoung's laughter that even the napping Junhui cracked a smile.

"You know Seungcheol-hyung. He's stubborn as shit."

"I'm going to tell him you said that," Jihoon threatened. If not because of the pie inside his mouth, Wonwoo would've spit out laughing upon hearing Soonyoung's whines.

"You always hurt me, Jihoonie!"

"I'm going to hurt you more if you don't get your ass here," Jihoon warns and Wonwoo had long neglected the proper etiquette of eating. Some crumbs of the pie landed on. Junhui's arm and the man jerked in disgust. "You disgusting piece of shit," he says in Mandarin, but Wonwoo heard it too many times from him, he's now fluent with that particular phrase.

The people around, including Soonyoung from the other line, stopped whatever they're doing when Jisoo entered the room with a younger male following behind.

"Are you the ones who'll help my Hannie-hyung get a boyfriend?"

They decided they like him already.

Jisoo shushes the young male, looking so innocent with his eyes twinkling with anticipation. "Channie, you couldn't just say that. You need to introduce yourself properly first," Jisoo reminds like a responsible guardian over his child.

Chan is indeed a young boy compared to them, but then you'll know that he's already a man, too. The guy carries himself with confidence and fire in his eyes, a determined built backing him up. The bright smile on his lips, however, still reminds them that those curious but mischievous eyes still belong to a young male enjoying the adventures of life.

The giggle that came out of Chan's mouth made everyone smile. He has that effect, apparently. "I'm Lee Chan. Yoon Jeonghan's baby, but please don't tell him I told you that."

"Why? Doesn't he like it when you call yourself his baby?"

Chan sighs, "Quite the opposite. He likes it too much that he wouldn't let me live when he knew I kind of using it too to introduce myself."

"That's because you like it too, Chan," Jisoo points out. If everyone notices how Chan didn't react violently and just shrugged his shoulders, that's already enough proof to not say anything. It is more than enough proof that Chan is an important person in Jeonghan's life.

"Um," Chan starts again, his eyes darting to every face inside the room. "How do we get Jeonghan-hyung to have a boyfriend?"

"How eager are you to get him into a relationship?" Jihoon asks, but not unkindly. If anything, his face is contorted to a genuine amusement and innocence that had the other people in the room laughing. It was an honest question and at the same time, it's funny.

Joshua took the opportunity to talk instead. "Actually, not so much, but!" he stops, purposely leaving the last sound into a small click of his tongue. "But if the chances are there, we would take it, grab it, along those lines."

"I'm sorry but your chance is a stubborn mushroom, too," Jun states.

Just as Wonwoo's about to speak, they heard muffled shouting from the outside. Those voices are too familiar for their liking. Almost at the same time, the people stumbled off their seats as Jun pulls the windows up. The shouting got clearer and louder without the barrier. The voices involved would've send them into fits of fluttering if they aren't shouting at each other. The exchange they want from the voices they knew should've been sweet and velvety, not like a speaker breaking at its last minute before blasting altogether in chaos.

Wonwoo pulls his lips into a thin line. "They can't even stand beside each other without arguing," he says, a fighting Seungcheol and Jeonghan as his background outside the window. Jihoon thinks he became a narrator of a comedy play right there.

"No, I'm gonna cut these logs while you sleep inside the room!"  
"No! I'm gonna sit and watch you here!"  
"What?! What's even fun about cutting logs, Jeonghan-ssi?!"  
"Exactly! Then why are you forcing yourself to cut those dumb logs if they aren't fun to be with, Seungcheol-ssi?!"

Jihoon shakes his head. "They're hopeless," he murmurs as they continue to watch the two bicker about cutting a fucking log. They think they're about to lose it.

 

* * *

  

"I want bacon."

"That's basic," Seungcheol interjects and it took Jeonghan's willpower to not stab him. The latter is holding a fork. How dare he. How brave is he.

Jeonghan decided to put food inside his mouth. Seungcheol took it as a ceasefire. Since when did they ever start fighting like kids anyway? It escalated quickly. From being business men not working out to petty adults throwing shades at each other until they stoop so low, fighting like five year olds over a bacon. Now that Seungcheol thinks about it, they don't sound professional at all. It didn't help that when he looks at his friends and the demon's friends, they all got along well. So why do they don't?

Perhaps he's a bit jealous of that fact.

Hearing plates and utensils clinking, Seungcheol looked up to see Jeonghan standing up as he brings his used plate with him.

"No, just leave it there. I'll wash them," Seungcheol says when Jeonghan opens the tap. The younger male looks back at him over his shoulder before going back to what he's doing, acting like he didn't even hear Seungcheol. Sighing, Seungcheol stands. "Jeonghan-ssi, it's my turn to wash the dishes. Leave it there."

"You cut the logs. Just rest."

Jeonghan's voice is naturally sassy but sweet, but Seungcheol might've heard the softest tone from him. He didn't know that while he's leaning on the counter with his back, he started watching Jeonghan washing the dishes. He never became this focused to someone washing the dishes. This almost felt like a really good movie is playing in front of him. The water's sound is far away from his senses. He knew it was way louder than Jeonghan's gentle humming, but damn the singing sound is what he could only clearly decipher at the moment.

"Stop staring at Jeonghan," he hears a voice say.

Seungcheol, reluctantly may I say, turned to see Joshua snickering while drinking from a glass of water. Now, he knows this good man but Seungcheol hopes he chokes in his water right now.

Joshua might've understand the curse wished upon him because he laughs merrily. "I'll leave you two here, then," he bids goodbye and Seungcheol is almost grateful if not of the next words out of his mouth. "Must've been hard moving in together and all..."

"I know looks could be deceiving," Seungcheol murmurs. A giggle reached his ear and it was a beautiful sound. "He's my bestfriend, so..." the beautiful sound says. "And you're staring again."

Right, he is.

Shaking his head, Seungcheol meekly rubs his nose. "Sorry. Your voice is sweet." It came out so naturally that it took a couple of seconds before Seungcheol could see the view of what he said. Standing up straight, he stumbles on his words. "I— I mean..." and words hang on his tongue. Seungcheol's eyes had the fortunate opportunity to see Yoon Jeonghan blushing red, eyes looking shy and biting his lower lip. Seungcheol feels his heart tightens and his ears warm. He can't even think straight, so his mouth's words thought it should save him from malfunctioning. Clearly not a good idea.

"So, you like it when I praise you like that?"  
"Oh my— shut up, Choi Seungcheol!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School kept me the past few weeks. Alexa play my sad playlist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the odds stop fighting, it brings an even chaos of heartbeats. Seungcheol and Jeonghan know it.

"That unicorn plushie is cute."  
"Not as cute as you, Mr. Yoon."  
"Shut up, Choi."

 

* * *

 

"I had a sudden realization."  
"What?"  
"You look like a turtle."  
"Cut your mouth, camel!"

 

* * *

 

"I heard an angel."  
"Um, good for you?"  
"Your voice is good."  
"Shut up, Choi..."

 

* * *

 

"This scenery is great! But your view looks better."

"You are so annoying!" Jeonghan screams. He wanted to relay the message so bad so that the other man would get it and stop being a nuisance but he only squealed in anger when he heard a scoff in reply.

Seungcheols sits on one of the boulders, his eyes watching the younger runs towards him to give him a hard slap on his shoulder. He scoffs again. "For someone who complains a lot, you sure are too physical," he provoked. Seungcheol finds himself again smiling upon watching Jeonghan's nose flaring up in anger. "Look at that cute nose—"

The words were cut off when Jeonghan slapped him again with a face towel.

Jeonghan is so tired and they're only on their first day. His plan on this useless trip is just to do his job, do his part and sleep the rest of it. However, Joshua, freaking devil Hong Jisoo pushed his own plan for their trip. Jeonghan was basically told to sit the fuck down when Joshua explained his goals and methods for this activity when the older man tried to complain. It doesn't also help that when Joshua told everyone that he and Seungcheol will be sharing a room, no one butted in disagreement except for the two of them. The quite Wonwoo even gave a standing ovation for Joshua's masterpiece. He called it a masterpiece. What the hell. Now, Jeonghan could stand that. He knew he could. He can just plug his earphones on and ignore the world even when his surrounding is in massive fire. He wouldn't give a damn.

But then Seungcheol became annoying.

Where did he even get that confidence to tease? Jeonghan is also eager to know. He did not sign up for this, especially when Seungcheol's teasing ranges from totally being a dumbass and then ultimately becoming cheesy. No, thank you. Jeonghan's heart can't take this torture. Jeonghan heard over ten compliments on the span of just two hours before he fell asleep. Heaven knows how many did Seungcheol still say while he's asleep.

"I'm going back to the site. You take care of this shit Joshua told us to look out for," Jeonghan says. Before completely leaving, he unintentionally turned again. "Do you want anything? Food? Drink?"

Seungcheol smiles politely. "A snack, please."

And with a nod, Jeonghan leaves.

Seungcheol uses his time to observe the place. Joshua instructed them to guard this specific part of the forest because they will have their bonfire here. It's a good clearing, but pretty scary for someone who fears height. It's a little elevated than most of the other clearings but it captures the field of nature and how it slowly evolves towards the city and the sea. Seungcheol smiles fondly, noting how this scenery somewhat describes his affection for Jeonghan.

Jeonghan is cunning and smart, but he's also warm and welcoming. Seungcheol saw how he emits that vibe when he's talking to someone he knows and how he puts his guards up when he doesn't trust someone well enough or he's got a problem with a specific someone. Seungcheol thinks how does it feel to be surrounded with Jeonghan's warmth. Unfortunately for him, he had the privilege to experience the guarded Jeonghan.

Nonetheless, he still smiles. Jeonghan is an interesting person and Seungcheol knew it wouldn't be that long until he surpasses the grassy and messy fields of his expectations and interest towards the younger man.

 

* * *

  

It has been over an hour ever since Jeonghan left. The clearing is not that far from their rooms. They only took 30 minutes to get here, included all the breaks Jeonghan requested throughout their journey.

Seungcheol feels his foot tapping not in impatience, but of worry instead. He sent a text to Joshua to ask if Jeonghan already made it their in their rooms.

He wishes he didn't ask because his dread had even doubled when Joshua texted him that Jeonghan still didn't make it to their location.

"Where are you?" he absentmindedly hissed, stretching his legs to look for the man. It would be bad if Jeonghan is still missing after the sun sets. This is a private area but Seungcheol still has his trust issues when it comes to these things. A man like Jeonghan is brave and competitive but that didn't stop Seungcheol to look for him. As much as Jeonghan could make it out to survive with his brain if he tries, Seungcheol couldn't take the information that Jeonghan will be left alone.

Pushing the random twigs poking at his arms and legs, Seungcheol's head is whipping in all directions.

"Jeonghan!" he shouts.

He's halfway back to their location but he still hasn't been able to find Jeonghan. Where could he be? The path might be tricky but he knew that Jeonghan know the way perfectly. He even led them together to get to the clearing.

"Jeonghan!" he screams, his voice deep and echoing. Seungcheol was in the middle of inhaling to call the name again when he hears his own name sounding around the forest.

"Seungcheol!"

Like a wolf hearing his signal, Seungcheol quickly follows the voice. "Jeonghan!" he shouts and when Jeonghan's reply got clearer and louder in his ears, he found his steps slowly turning quick and big.

From jumping from one twig and stones to another, Seungcheol decided to just run out of adrenaline when he saw the figure sitting on a huge log. Jeonghan has a hand press against his ankle while he crouches. Red alert. This sends red to Seungcheol.

Jeonghan didn't even had the time to wipe his tears away when the man he expects and keeps calling went in front of him. He watches how Seungcheol stoops and kneels down to be at his eye level, his eyes stormed with worry. Before he could even wash those worry eyes away, Seungcheol already had his hands on both sides of his face.

Jeonghan's worry has been cleared, instead.

Seungcheol carefully cradles Jeonghan's face with his hand. "Shhh, I'm here," he whispers, a thumb gently wiping the tears from the younger man's cheek.

Jeonghan cried even more. Initially, he only cried because of the initial pain in his ankle but Seungcheol's words made him suddenly like a crybaby. He leans in to the touch and sniffs like a child. For once, he lets his guard down in front of Choi Seungcheol. He always wanted to be seen as someone who's more superior. He doesn't want to be controlled. But right now, getting taken care of like this by Seungcheol, Jeonghan feels like a child being lulled by a sweet lullaby of adoration and wamrth.

"I'm— sorry..." Jeonghan mutters. Seungcheol's heart dropped the same time Jeonghan's eyes did. Lifting the crying man's chin with his thumb softly caressing it, he locked their eyes together. "I'll take care of you, okay? Is that okay?"

"But your snacks..."  
Seungcheol chuckles, "Silly, we could get it together."

When Jeonghan sniffs with a giggle, Seungcheol deemed it as a safe time to check his ankle. He doesn't want to go straight into it when Jeonghan was clrearly in pain and panicking earlier.

It looks bad. The ankle is red and swollen. It also doesn't take a genius to know that Jeonghan slipped pretty bad. Grains of soil, dirt and some minor scratches also graze over the soft skin. Seungcheol knew how painful it was. He too had also a fair share of accidents, being a soccer player in elementary and all.

"How do you want to be carried?"

Jeonghan flushes and he thanks the heavens that he cried. He could make it as an excuse for his aftermath face.

"Piggy..." he replied in a small voice. Seungcheol laughs with how shy and gullible Jeonghan looks and sounds right now. A totally different sight from the hissing and wild animal he is.

Turning his back on the injured man, Seungcheol makes grabby hands to Jeonghan. "Come on, then. Piggy back aboard!" he cheers. This time, Jeonghan doesn't care anymore if he blushes like a riped tomato because being with Seungcheol, it feels weird not being flustered. He just hopes Seungcheol wouldn't hear his heart againts his back, though.

"Hold on tight," Seungcheol reminds as he jumps a little to adjust Jeonghan's weight well. When the younger only wraps his arms around meekly, Seungcheol turned slightly to look at his face.

"Hold on tight, Jeonghannie."

And Jeonghan clung tighter while burying his face on Seungcheol's shoulder. Their eyes are meeting in mutual comfort and if their faces are too close for anyone's liking, the both of them won't comment and care about it.

 

* * *

 

"No, no! No disinfectant, please..."

Seungcheol's heart and head ache. It has been several minutes since they made it inside their room and Seungcheol wasn't even halfway on cleaning Jeonghan's wounds. Apart from the swollen ankle, which their paramedics had taken care of, Seungcheol discovered another wound on Jeonghan's knee. When the medics did too, Jeonghan panicked so bad he clutched tight to Seungcheol (much to Joshua and Wonwoo's amusement) and pleaded to take him somewhere without the monsters medics.

So here they are, inside their room, Seungcheol trying to calm Jeonghan down.

Putting the disinfectant and cotton aside, Seungcheol kneels down to stare at Jeonghan's eyes while he's sitted on the foot of the bed. "Jeonghan, we need to clean it. We don't want it to be infected, do we?"

"Let it be infected! Let me die!"

As much as how cute Jeonghan's acting right now, he's also awfully acting stubborn. Seungcheol doesn't have time for that, especially if the wound has been unattended for he does not know how long and bacteria might already manifested it, leading to infections. Really, he doesn't have time for this.

Sitting beside the pouting man, Seungcheol called out softly, "Jeonghannie."

Jeonghan stopped fidgeting upon hearing the nickname and Seungcheol took it as a go signal to continue. Reaching out the hand on Jeonghan's lap, Seungcheol felt him flinch for a moment but did not back away. It's okay. Seungcheol could take things slow. He would do everything in Jeonghan's pace. He won't mind it all.

"Jeonghannie, I know it will hurt... and I don't like seeing you hurting, too," Seungcheol says and he could feel how Jeonghan's grip tightened around his own hand. He uses his thumb to rub circles at the back of Jeonghan's hand, effectively relaxing the latter down. "But Hannie, if we don't clean your wounds, it might get worse and you might be more injured. I don't want that. I can't take that."

Silence enveloped the room, just the sound of the heater. Their hands never let go. Instead, the grip and circular motions just continued to do wonders inside Jeonghan's heart. Seungcheol's fond eyes never left the beautiful face. It feels incredibly warm.

When Jeonghan gave a small squeeze after several minutes, Seungcheol smiled. He doesn't know what came into him but he found himself smiling before pulling Jeonghan closer, his arms protective and appreciative of the person. He must've been crazy, but Seungcheol brought a hand at the back of Jeonghan's head to lay it on his shoulder, his own head leaning to the side to tuck it under his chin. He might be out of his mind because he's sure as hell that he kissed Jeonghan's head so softly, he's surprised himself.

And Jeonghan never backed away. He can feel himself leaning in to Seungcheol's touches and maybe he's a bit scared. But it feels safe. He doesn't understand anymore.

"I'll be gentle, okay? Tell me if it hurts too much," Seungcheol murmured against Jeonghan's hair. Damn. His hair smells good. Seungcheol could dive in them forever.

The younger male managed to give a soft nod. He's feeling sleepy and Seungcheol rubbing his back contributes a lot. The latter took note of this and decided to use it in his advantage. Still holding the man in his arms, Seungcheol carefully lifted Jeonghan's leg a bit before using his own to elevate the injured part. Jeonghan's breath against the side of his neck is even and Seungcheol takes it as a good sign. Using his free hand to rich out for the disinfectant and cotton, Seungcheol expertly put enough amount before proceeding to damp it carefully on the side of the wounds.

Jeonghan flinches and scrumbles on the first touch and Seungcheol was quick to pull him closer using his other hand. The act wasn't hard at all with Jeonghan wrapping his arms around his neck and his face buried more into Seungcheol's shoulder.

And then it hit him. How close they are.

Seungcheol froze for a moment to take everything in. He has Jeonghan in his arms. The latter's head is comfortably laid on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck, looking so fragile and soft, he wanted to protect him forever. Maybe that's the reason why Seungcheol's other hand is snaked around Jeonghan's waist, rubbing circles at the small of his back while dropping soft kisses on his temple. Seungcheol looks down. He doesn't know when did Jeonghan's thighs rested on his own, the younger man technically now sitting sideways on his lap. But he won't complain. Never will he.

He just hoped Jeonghan won't hear his heart screaming against his rib cage.

 

* * *

 

"I want to be a giraffe."

Seungcheol chuckled. "Jeonghan, shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, his back casually leaning on a table to observe the man laid on his bed like a starfish in his adorable giraffe pajamas.

The said man only pouts, his stare never leaving the ceiling. "You can just say I'm annoying and you want me to shut up."

Seungcheol laughs before making his way on the bed. "You're so annoying, let me hear you talking nonsense," he says as he sits on the bed with his eyes looking down on Jeonghan. The man in subject finally turns to stare back at Seungcheol, a playful smile on his lips. Seungcheol felt relieved. He should've been annoyed, but he is so relieved.

"I suddenly feels so awake. Can't we go to the camp?"  
"Not with your knee, no."

Sighing, Jeonghan tried kicking his legs in a fit, almost forgetting his injuries and wounds. The sudden pain in his body reminded him just enough to let a surprise but pained yelp. "Damn it!" Jeonghan hisses. He could hear Seungcheol's tongue clicking in obvious disapproval. "You sound like my mother," Jeonghan commented with a pout.

Seungcheol tried to suppress his laugh, he really did but deemed it unsuccessful because several seconds passed and he can hear his own laugh resonating around the room blended with Jeonghan's slaps on his arm. Still laughing, Seungcheol laid down as he catches the abusive hands hurting him. They laid side by side, one with a pout and one with the goofy and gummy smile. "Sorry, sorry," Seungcheol blurts out.

"Nah, I think I just miss my mom."  
"No, not just about that, too."

Jeonghan felt his breathing hitched. Suddenly, his eyes are focused on their hands; Seungcheol holding his own. He grips back.

"What do you mean?" he asks, voice sounding like a whisper. Jeonghan hears Seungcheol hums in thought. "For everything... just, everything. Our meeting isn't exactly good to start with. I'm sorry I'm petty and an asshole to you," he replies and Jeonghan felt light again with Seungcheol's mixture of gruffness and gentleness in his voice. He probably could fall asleep if his eyes weren't so focused on Seungcheol's hand playing with his fingers.

Giggling subtly, Jeonghan scoffs. "No assholes would help me in the woods, though," he says. He looks up and found himself trapped in Seungcheol's eyes. He didn't even know he's getting stared at.

"Yeah, you're right," Seungcheol says in a daze.  
"I'm always right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas' around the corner! Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapping the two of them is not even hell anymore! A huge development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

“They really became a domestic couple, huh,” Joshua commented.

Wonwoo nods in agreement while putting his book down to look outside the window. There, not so far from where they are; Seungcheol and Jeonghan eating bananas under a tree. “Why do they look like a married couple?” Chan asks, his eyes also observing the two adults. He even saw the scene where Seungcheol is leaning back on the tree and Jeonghan just casually slipped his hand on the older male’s nape to brush the hair on it. They scream and puke domesticity.

“What happened with killing each other?” Hansol asks. Jun casually shrugs his shoulders. “I like them better like this. I barely got some sleep then because they argue so loud,” he complains.

Soonyoung, who arrived later than all of them, sighed in relief. He thanks heavens that he did not witness that petty scene. Hearing stories from Jihoon on the phone already gave him a headache. He’s just happy he got to meet the duo when they’re in good terms. They should stay like that forever.

Joshua leans back on his seat, a leg resting over the other looking regal and classic. Everyone in the room stared at him as he rubs a hand on his chin. His free hand’s fingers are drumming over the seat’s sides, looking like he’s going to say something so judgemental. Hansol knew this man is about to say something. That something, he does not know. Joshua’s words are just ranging from being really good ones to utter bullshits. There is no in between.

“My plan shall still prevail. We should lock them together in the storage room.”

Or maybe, sometimes, there is an in between.

Wonwoo raises his hand. “Do we still need to do that? They look good enough to me,” he says. Joshua nods an acknowledgement before sighing. “I know, I can see it, too but… I know Jeonghan as well. He’s… confusing and confused.”

“Why would you say something controversial yet so brave?” Jihoon hears Chan mumbling from the corner of the room. It’s just been a day and Hansol is already rubbing off on him. He ignores this and clicks his tongue. “Seungcheol-hyung could be like that too sometimes. But wait, what would be the outcome if we lock them up in a storage room?”

“I hope they makeout.”

“Chan, I know you’re very eager but please, control your mouth. Let us practice decency,” Joshua jokingly remind the youngest in the room. Chan only laughs before sharing a high-five with Hansol. Ah, youngsters, Joshua thinks. He thought they’re passed their raging hormones already! Maybe he miscalculated a bit.

Pushing his specs on, Wonwoo thinks back about all of Joshua’s plans. Some sounded great, others are ridiculous and he’s surprised and scared of himself that he agrees to all of it. It’s not like they’re going to play matchmakers, right? They are just giving the two adults some good push to settle their annoying and whipped asses towards each other. Aside from this storage room plan, they have several more under their sleeves. It’s just for substitutions, though. They’re aware they would not be able to do everything in the span of two days. So many things to do, so little time. They need to leave tomorrow. There’s only space for about one or two plans to get implemented.

Wonwoo suddenly feels a shiver. Why does it sound like they are launching a project?

Hearing sound of clapping hands, their heads all turned to a wicked grinning Joshua. “Position, boys. We have a mission to do.”

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck?” Seungcheol murmurs.

Jeonghan turned his head upon hearing the older man cursed. “What’s wrong, Cheol?” he asked. Seungcheol wanted to say that nah, nothing is wrong especially if the younger man calls him with his nickname, but that’d be too cheesy and inappropriate for the current situation. He settled with a small shrug instead.

“The door’s locked,” he says.

Jeonghan blinked a couple of times before his eyes widened in realization. He runs straight towards the door and Seungcheol had to step aside as to not get bumped by the panicking man. Jeonghan knocks his body on the door with a loud thud. “Help! Help! Help!” he shouts while frantically trying to pull the knob in various ways. “We’re going to die!”

“Are we?”

Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol. “We should be dramatic,” he says like in the most obvious tone. “Come on, say it with me,” he adds with a straight face and Seungcheol might think he is too whipped because all it takes is for him to blink thrice and he is joining Jeonghan in banging the door. “We’re going to die!” he shouts as well.

Just then, the lights in the huge, massive storage room opened. Some rustling are heard for a while before a voice booms from a speaker. “There’s a fucking speaker here?” Jeonghan mumbles. Seungcheol’s eyes rise up to the highest corner of the ceiling and there, indeed, is a speaker attached. “This got to be some kind of a joke,” he chuckles.

However, a giggle was heard from the speaker. “This ain’t a joke, chief!” a soft voice said. Seungcheol might’ve been lulled with its kindness if not of the all so popular meme.

Jeonghan was another case. The moment he heard the voice, his pretty face fumes in anger. Seungcheol feels himself smiling because even if angry, Jeonghan still looks pretty, huh. The words coming out of his lips aren’t very pretty, though but that only gave Seungcheol a reason to stare at his lips and damn, does Jeonghan have gorgeous lips. Even it keeps spitting profanity, the point still stands. “Go to hell, Hong Jisoo! I’m going to send you down there! Replace Hades!” he screams. It is only then that Seungcheol realizes that people outside can hear them. Who sets up this kinds of shit? Too much time for cameras and technology – wait.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Seungcheol mutters in remorse.

Seems like Joshua does not have any plans of showing mercy or fright, what with Jeonghan’s threats, because said guy only giggles. “Go there alone, Jeonghan. I know it’ll be sad to head there without anyone, that’s why we have here Mr. Choi to accompany you!”

“Okay, dude. I’m just going to ignore the fact that you wanted both of us to hell,” Seungcheol speaks, but cheeks heating up nonetheless. The thought of going somewhere with Jeonghan, hopefully not to hell, sends butterflies in his stomach. Damn. Doesn’t that sound like a date? But not to hell, please. At least let him have a fine dinner first or something.

Jeonghan sighed deeply, putting his hands on his waist. “Okay, you big baby. What do we need to do to get out of this shithole?” he asked. Joshua just laughs again, almost enjoying the stress radiating off of his bestfriend and this time, a deep voice resonates with it. Seungcheol knew that laugh with every fibre of his being. The big spawn of Satan.

“We’ll just going to play Truth or Dare, hyung,” Wonwoo announces. Seungcheol squints his eyes in return, “Uh. Why are we the players?”

“If it’s going to make you feel better, you guys are not the only ones who got lock, okay? This is part of our team building!” Joshua explains. Seungcheol has doubts on that. “We have to build a good relationship with each other. Hansol and Chan got locked up, Soonie and Jihoon, too. Jun got locked in a toilet or something,” Joshua added. Seungcheol had to do a double take before he furrowed his thick eyebrows together and Jeonghan might bite his lip witnessing that. “Hansol is here?” Seungcheol asks before, sweet damn, raising his other brow because his pretty and sexy brain is confused and there are a lot more to take in that Jeonghan feels like it’s so unfair to get locked up inside with this handsome and hot being and he thinks he’s going to faint. Unaware of Jeonghan dying beside him, Seungcheol continues, “And team building but Jun is alone? You’ve got to be kidding me. How can we build a good relationship with someone by locking ourselves in a bathroom?” And for some reason, they got Seungcheol’s cousin to participate, too.

“Hansol just went back from NY and asked for you because he missed you when he got in the company. We told him to come here. Okay, maybe Jun did not participate in the game because he ate something bad earlier morning and now he’s in the toilet for like, 2 hours, trying to put his shit out,” Wonwoo explains, like it is not a problem.

Another voice booms in the speaker. “Don’t worry, hyung! The games aren’t that hard! We got outside quickly! It didn’t even take 10 minutes of our lives,” Chan tells his story that got Jeonghan cooing before he remembered that Chan is part of this plan, probably. “If I found a scratch on your skin, you are dead to me, Lee Chan,” he replies. Chan only laughs in response by the threat and Jeonghan can’t help but sigh. Who is he kidding? Chan would’ve had a scratch and he will buy him lots of food just to make him feel better. He is too soft for his baby.

“Alright. Let’s get this done and over with,” Seungcheol announces. It confuses Jeonghan for a moment because he sounds like a game host.

“Yay! That’s the spirit!” Joshua’s voice cheers. “Okay, Seungcheol, truth or dare?”

Seungcheol sighs, “Truth.”

“How does Jeonghan look to you?”

Seungcheol felt his breath hitched. He unconsciously looks at his side and found himself staring a bit too long. Jeonghan had once again started into a profanity stream that Seungcheol absentmindedly watches. How is he supposed to answer that? Jeonghan’s look is too much for words. They don’t go along. Words aren’t enough to tell how Jeonghan looks to his eyes.

“Who made this question?”

“Hyung!” Chan eagerly answers him. “Hansol-hyung and I got asked that, too! I answered that Hansol-hyung looks dumb,” the youngest proudly explains and Seungcheol could hear Hansol whining at the side, probably.

“See? It’s not that hard, Seungcheol! You just have to tell us how Jeonghan looks to you,” Joshua says, completely ignoring Jeonghan screaming blasphemy to him. “I love your mom, Shua and she knows that when I say you’re a son of a bitch, she’ll be calmly sipping on her tea because she knows it’s not her! You son of a bitch!” Jeonghan screeches.

“No hard feelings here, bro, I guarantee you. We’re all brothers here,” Joshua encourages, his bestfriend’s words completely blocked out of his hearing zone and Seungcheol honestly does not find it helpful. If not, he feels more conscious about his words. How does it sound when you saw how mesmerizing your brother looks to you? Damned.

Seungcheol suddenly heard a puff. Jeonghan has his eyes on the ground, almost pouting. “Just say how shitty I look, Cheol – “

“Jeonghan is beautiful.”

Jeonghan looks up and feels his face heat up when they stared at each other. “Jeonghan is beautiful,” Seungcheol repeats and Jeonghan felt like slapping him so he could face the other way around because why would he say that while looking at Jeonghan?! Jeonghan could not take it! He’ll die because of the stupid zoo in his stomach!

He sighs and he’s thankful when Seungcheol turns to the speaker because he might faint right there and then.

“Jeonghan looks great. Even if he drools in his sleep or if he sneezes, he still looks great to me. Even if he has puffy eyes and snot running down his adorable nose, he still looks amazing,” Seungcheol continues. Jeonghan can’t help but stare at him. Why did he even get upset about Seungcheol not answering so quickly? Maybe the thought of Seungcheol having second thoughts about his appearance to the older guy sent him wrongly off. He can’t help it, though. Seungcheol has always been playful with words from the short amount of time they are together and Jeonghan does not know what to make up from those.

But Seungcheol’s words today set him at ease.

Joshua hums from the speaker.

“Okay. Jeonghan, truth or dare?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Dare, bitch.” Joshua will probably dare him to do something stupid or make dumb faces, he could take that. It’s a challenge to say “truth” because Joshua knows him too damn well and the devil will probably make him his own hole of embarrassment when he uses that advantage to inquire information that he would rather not say beside his crush, thank you very much.

“Okay. Sing a song.”

Jeonghan is fucked.

“You sing?” Seungcheol asks, eyes turning curiously to him with a paint of excitement. Jeonghan feels his hair crawling at the back of his head. “I… um, I…” he stammers.

Jeonghan sings, okay, but he is not as confident as the others out there. He just sings for fun and he’s fine getting compliments, but it does not mean that it makes him bold to sing beside Seungcheol. There comes the weird part. If he got invited to sing to an event, like his uncle’s wedding last month that got a lot of audience, he would gladly accept albeit a bit shyly. However, singing with Seungcheol about to hear him? He? Alone? Jeonghan might really faint now.

“I hope you choke in your sleep, Joshua Hong,” Jeonghan says before singing a bit of Habit, a song Jihoon let him hear earlier that morning.

He tried, he really tried ignoring that Seungcheol’s eyes are on him, but the older male’s gazes are heavy and full of something that Jeonghan feels covered with warmth and security. The refrain of the song was not long but why does he feel like time has stopped when he looked back at Seungcheol? It was only when he sang the last word of the short part that he realized that their orbs are locked in each other.

“That’s beautiful, Han,” Seungcheol sighs, seemingly out of breath. Jeonghan could hear the others’ compliments booming out of the speaker but for some reason, Seungcheol’s remained superior. Seungcheol’s whispered compliment is the only one that he can register well. Like, it’s the only thing that matters.

Jeonghan gulped. Okay, he’s getting too deep.

“Seungcheol!” Joshua called for the third time, cutting both men out of their reveries. “I’m sorry. What were you saying?” he asked, reluctantly looking away from Jeonghan’s beautiful eyes. He might as well get drowned with them but Joshua’s voice is sending thunders of awakening from his dream island. Damn Joshua and his loudness.

“I said, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to say your discovery about Jeonghan’s fruit.”

“That sounds like a truth to me, Jisoo,” Seungcheol deadpans. He does not even get the process of asking him the two choices when Joshua clearly has something in his mind already before he could even answer. When he thought that Joshua was an angel sent from above, but not topping the kind of angel he sees in a certain someone, Joshua might actually be an adorable spawn of evil. “And wasn’t it strawberry?”

Jeonghan turned his head quickly to Seungcheol. “Oh… you remember?”

Seungcheol laughed a little upon seeing Jeonghan surprised like an innocent child. “Of course. I promised to buy you lots of them, right?” he chuckles and it is even more endearing because Jeonghan grins like a child filled with mirth and glee. He even nods adorably, sending his fluffy brown hair bouncing that Seungcheol felt his heart constricting undeniably. Good heavens. Seungcheol just wants to hug him.

“Okay, whatever. Seungcheol, truth or dare?”  
“Huh? Didn’t I just do my turn?”  
“It’s 2019. Rules are changed due to globalization. Truth or dare?”

Before Jeonghan could start another heated verse of swearing, Seungcheol answered, “Dare.”

“Give Jeonghan a kiss.”

“I’m going to kill you, Shua!” Jeonghan yells and once again, the threat just went out of Joshua’s other ears. “This is the last stage! If you guys did it, you’re out and free!” Joshua sings, followed by happy hums. He is clearly enjoying this.

Jeonghan gritted his teeth. His heart is throbbing so loud and he feels his face in so much heat and it is not a pretty image when you’re trapped alone with your crush. He’s so going to kill Joshua once he gets out of this shithole his bestfriend trapped him in. But, how can he do that if the dare is likely impossible? Seungcheol? Kissing him? In his dreams. Yeah, totally in his dreams. He dreams how those full lips would feel against his and would his flavoured lip balm would get in Seungcheol’s lips? Would the older male’s eyelashes brush against his cheek because of their length? Would it be in a warm summer or a cold winter? Yeah, totally in his dreams.

Except he feels Seungcheol’s lips on his forehead.

“He didn’t say where, so I guess we’ll be fine,” Seungcheol whispers, his minty breath fanning Jeonghan’s cheeks. He didn’t even notice the hands cupping his jaw. For some reason, the contact of Seungcheol’s lips on his forehead overpowers every sense working in his system. It wasn’t there anymore but somehow, it still lingers like feathers stuck on someone’s skin.

Seungcheol breaks Jeonghan from his trance. “Was that fine?” the older male asks, eyes clouded with concern. The brunet manages to smile softly when he feels thumbs rubbing his jaw gently.

“Yes,” Jeonghan finally breathes.

It was more than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh. Hello! It's been a long time. I hope everyone's doing well. Thank you for staying still and for new readers, welcome! I think I wouldn't take long for the next updates soon. School has been getting milder these days! For clarifications: Yep, this Jeonghan is still brunet Jeonghan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan had to see them with his own eyes: truly not disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, March is approaching and so is April and the end of my classes. Y'all smell that? Freedom.

“Dude, I literally don’t know what goes in your head, but please just message Jeonghan-hyung.”

Seungcheol quickly reddens. “You don’t get it, Won. Your hands don’t get clammy when you text him so you don’t understand!” he says, eyes darting to the corners of the room. Wonwoo raises his hands in defence, briskly walking out of the room but not without whispering to Hansol, “He’s a lost cause.”

Hansol whined because Wonwoo leaving means he needs to deal with Seungcheol instead. He loves him, though. They act more like a brother than cousins.

However, the young guy’s going to play another role today. Hansol really is not good to the idea of enduring Seungcheol’s gay ass panicking.

“Hyung, okay, you need to listen to me,” he says and maybe it’s an unusual scene to have Seungcheol’s attention get called like that of a child. Granted his headship and control over things, summoning a timid Seungcheol is new. The older male always has this sense of authority and ability to lead, but not more than enough to have his colleagues fear him, though.

That’s a Seungcheol in work. Clearly, it does not apply to a Seungcheol in the field of romance.

“I know you guys went out once after a meeting last month, but the team building was two months ago. A whole 60 days, hyung. Aren’t you missing him?”

I missed him so bad, Seungcheol wants to say. How could he not miss him when the last day of that team building had been one of the best day of his life? He can still remember how beautiful Jeonghan looks, how soft his voice is when he’s shy, how his tone turns sharper when he’s annoyed, how loud he can get when he wants to annoy people, how warm he is when he offers company, how perfect his forehead is against Seungcheol’s lips.

“Hyung, you’re blushing.”

Seungcheol threw Hansol’s words out of the window as he picks his phone up and sends a message to the angel who made his stomach go wild. Fuck it.

 

* * *

 

“He messaged me! He fucking messaged me!”

“Then fucking reply to it!” Joshua hisses. Expect it to be Jeonghan to make Joshua curse.

They had just came back from evaluating some of their trainees performances and the moment Jeonghan was out of the door, the latter ran to his office to scream. Joshua thought that the company is going bankrupt and they will all be found crying on the streets. Although he wants to smash Jeonghan’s face because his reason of loudly malfunctioning is just a text message, Joshua is relieved they’re not going bankrupt.

Anyway, Joshua can’t understand why is Jeonghan acting like it’s the first time Seungcheol messaged him, though? From what he can remember, the two went out after a meeting and from what he can conclude from his best friend’s gibberish telling of story, they went to get some coffee and play arcade after. Sounds like a date.

Speaking of the malfunctioning being, Jeonghan gripped his hair and Joshua is two seconds away from running out of the room. “What do I say? Hi? Hello? How have you been? Because I fucking miss you like crazy that I just want to, like, hug the shit out of you right now?”

“The first three choices, yay. The last one? I thought you needed a bottle of whiskey to do that,” Joshua replied, blinking lazily at his best friend.

However, Jeonghan was somehow lost in his own universe, Joshua’s words not really heard. The now blond man is only staring intently at Seungcheol’s message, a simple ‘Hi, Jeonghan. How are you?’ and he’s out there losing his mind.

If it’s not of the fact that he missed the man, he wouldn’t react this way.

“I doubt,” Joshua interjects. Jeonghan blushes, “Did I say that out loud?”

“Remember our last day in the team building? After you got a kiss on the forehead from your prince charming?” the younger male asks, ignoring Jeonghan’s series of curses towards him. “Every time Seungcheol needs to do something, you would say that you miss him. There’s this one time Seungcheol went to get plates for everyone and you were whining the fuck on your seat.”

“What can I do? I’m a needy man,” Jeonghan says, eyes proud and bold. He laughs as he watches his best friend gag. “Whatever. I’m going to see Seokmin and Seungkwan. You deal with yourself. Don’t do anything stupid,” Joshua reminds and he’s out of the door.

Don’t do anything stupid is a hard task, Jeonghan thinks. But Joshua’s caring nature is what makes Jeonghan feel thankful of his best friend.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan is cursing Joshua.

“You didn’t tell me he’ll be here!” he hisses and if it not of the fact that the man they’re talking about is only a few feet away from where they are standing, Jeonghan bets his voice would beat any of their groups’ main vocalists.

Joshua was a little taken aback as he scrunches his face in confusion. “Uh? Of course, he’ll be here… being the master mind of this concept and all?”

Okay, maybe Joshua is right about that. Currently, the group they are about to debut is doing their jacket photo-shoot and true enough, Seungcheol’s concept has been chosen by their board of directors. Jeonghan would like to exclude in this narrative how he internally cheers like a proud boyfriend when they made a meeting that day. Anyway, it doesn’t change the fact that Jeonghan is not prepared to the man’s presence near his vicinity. Yeah, they went out after that meeting and Jeonghan could remember how perfect that day was. They got coffee, played in the arcades, had so much fun that he feels like he’s a high school teen having the time of his life with his crush… except for the fact they are adults in suits cheering for tickets they won. They message each other when they have time but so far, it’s only small talks about how their days went and exchanged memes and jokes.

Still a highlight of Jeonghan’s day, though.

The blond was out of his own world when the winter breeze sends everyone shivering. Jeonghan has been dumb about not getting his coat. A twenty steps walk does not equate to the harsh reality that he’s fucking cold and he feels like a frozen fish inside a refrigerator.

Before Jeonghan could make Joshua get his coat, the said man is already grinning before disappearing. “The hell was that?” Jeonghan mumbles before shivering again. Not until he feels warmth engulfing his back and shoulders.

“You really went out without a coat in this weather?”

The mocking tone should’ve irked Jeonghan but he can’t help but notice the worry behind the words. He slowly turns, eyes automatically locked with warm ones. Ha, winter is suddenly irrelevant.

“I know you’ll be getting one for me~” he singsongs as he grins widely at Seungcheol. The raven haired male only scoffed in return. “Yeah, sure.”

The pair stood still. Jeonghan clutches the coat and it feels so warm, but maybe it feels cosier because Seungcheol draped it over his shivering form. He’s not sure where they are standing figuratively, but he knew there’s something going on. Jeonghan has been open at flirting and showing how he cares for Seungcheol more than other people he interacts with and it says a lot because Jeonghan is a naturally caring person. He has always been warm and thoughtful to the people around him but Seungcheol has been getting a special treatment.

Or maybe it’s how Seungcheol’s eyes looks so kind at him, even though they hadn’t seen each other for a couple of weeks.

The two then watched the trainees play on their break. A camera is blindly following them as they laugh around, probably for ‘behind the scenes’ cut after the music video is dropped.

“They’re doing well. I think they’ll do well,” Seungcheol suddenly says. Jeonghan nodded in return. With Jihoon’s music, Soonyoung’s choreography and Seungcheol’s supervision to the whole production, Jeonghan knew they’re starting at a very good start. Setting aside his biases – they’re under their company for Pete’s sake – he knew the feeling of something good when he sees one.

Hello, the first time he saw Seungcheol, he knew that the older male is a catch. His eyes are skilled in this.

“Their hair colours look good on them. I heard you discussed it with their stylists?” Seungcheol once again enquired. Jeonghan smiles with a nod. “Not just with their stylists, though. I discussed it with the trainees, too. I’d like to practice them to have their thoughts shared to us as well.”

What a caring angel, Seungcheol thinks.

And then he was hit how angel-like Jeonghan is today.

“Your hair looks good on you.”  
“Yours, too.”  
“Jeonghan, I had this hair since the last time you saw me.”

That’s because I’m whipped for you, Jeonghan would’ve said but he settled with a shrug instead. He knew he looked good with his blond hair, but for Seungcheol to openly acknowledge it is a win. From the short amount of time they’ve been working together, he learnt that Seungcheol tends to be really objective, or at least how far the objectivity could be possible.

But does Seungcheol know that Jeonghan finds him extremely attractive, too? The blond knows he does. Jeonghan might not be as objective as him, but he appreciates the older male altogether.

Reaching up a hand to brush Seungcheol’s hair against his fingers, he smiles, “Still looks good on you, anyway.”

Seungcheol thinks if Jeonghan had even seen his self in the mirror because honestly, the older male thinks that nothing would compare to the blond’s beauty. He knows whatever hairstyle would definitely suit the younger but gods, the blond hair really brought the angel in him. Seungcheol’s eyes are blessed with Jeonghan adorably smiling at him, looking flushed because of the cold and snow dropping on his head. He just wants to cuddle the guy.

“Ehem, ehem.”

The two snapped out of their own world when a bubbly looking man sarcastically coughed. Both heads turned to see Boo Seungkwan, a senior artist under the Yoon’s company, also looking at the two adults with a wicked grin.

“I can feel my headache coming,” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol tried to ignore what could that possibly mean.

Almost in an instant, Seungkwan bowed deeply in front of Seungcheol that got the latter turning red. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Seungcheol-ssi! I am so glad!” he cheers. Seungcheol gulped because he’s not used getting treated like… this. Most often than not, he’s the one giving deep respects to someone because that’s just how is nature is. He tends to get flustered when tables are turned.

“Hello… same here, Seungkwan-ssi,” he smiles instead. He is automatically questioning if his choice of words are right. Seungkwan’s sounded so formal while his… eh. Expecting a blow because of his informality, Seungcheol is once again blinking in surprise when Seungkwan only laughed. “You’re so cute, Seungcheol-ssi!”

“Seungkwan.”

Maybe he could blame it in the cold, but Seungcheol knew better than to accuse the weather. The shiver that ran down his spine is most definitely not because it’s winter. Jeonghan’s voice is liable for it. He knows it and is proven right when he turned to see the blond, all icy glares at Seungkwan. Seungcheol is not sure if his eyes are colder than his voice when he said Seungkwan’s name earlier. Anyway, they’re both menacingly frosty.

But unlike Seungcheol, Seungkwan only laughed harder. It’s only then that Seungcheol had registered the adorable pout now displayed on Jeonghan’s lips.

“You are very territorial, hyung,” Seungkwan snickers. Jeonghan only pouts harder before crossing his arms and turning to the side with a huff. Seungcheol moved in auto-pilot.

“Hey,” he softly calls, hands suddenly cupping the blond’s face. “Stop doing that. You look like a sulking penguin,” Seungcheol adds with a chuckle. Jeonghan softly glares at him, any menace totally erased from his beautiful orbs.

“I don’t care. Penguins are cute.”  
“Hm, they are.”

Seungkwan slowly backs out from the two. They are obviously trapped in their own world again and the singer had already seen too much. He should’ve listened to Seokmin when he said how domestic they look.

“Their romance vibe are literally filling the air inside the café!”  
“Oh, come on. Jeonghan-hyung with that vibe? They must not be that bad.”  
“You don’t understand, Kwannie. Jeonghan-hyung is literally all heart eyes, it’s disgusting!”  
“Calm down, hyung. I want to see it myself. You tend to overreact sometimes. Let me judge it, okay?”

And from his judgment, prejudices aside, Seokmin was awfully right.

What’s up with these two adults in the middle of the set, ignoring the cameras prepared for the shoot, the props laid around, camera men passing by them, managers taking care of the soon-to-debut trainees, literally ignoring the world? They are too busy staring at each other, exchanging small talks and secret-like conversations like they are not fucking surrounded with people around them, all giggly and sparkly as they let snow fall on their heads and Seungcheol’s thumbs rubbing Jeonghan’s cheeks tenderly. Yep, Seungkwan had witnessed too much of what he originally intended to see. He walks away with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Besides, he already took a lot of pictures to annoy his lovely Jeonghan-hyung later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed how the supposedly number of chapters are changing because I honestly don't know jackshit when it comes to calculating how many chapters this story would go but yeah, don't mind me. NOTE: MIGHT HAVE ERRORS. I SHALL EDIT THEM TOMORROW BECAUSE I AM AFRAID I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST THE CHAPTER IN FOREVER WHEN I DON'T DO IT RIGHT NOW.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not dating. Time is complicated, but they're doing their best. That's what matters, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really took me what, 4 months to update? Wow. Get it eaten by the lions!

“You look tired.”

Seungcheol looked up, meeting eyes that are undeniably prettier and livelier than his. Man, he felt like his eyeballs are about to gouge out of his eyes while his bags would catch them because of how big they are. He is tired. So, so, so freaking tired.

It’s already been a minute in Seungcheol’s silence that got Jeonghan to understand how tired the man is. He looks so exhausted that even formulating a sentence looks draining to him. Jeonghan was not sure how to help, if being tired is even applicable to be helped by someone, but the cold can of cola in his hand is already sweating in droplets of chills and wetting his palms. He felt his skin getting numb, so maybe he needs to get it out of his grasp now.

A smile was formed in the older male’s lips as Jeonghan, not so discreetly, slips the drink in between them. “I got an extra,” Jeonghan only mumbled, shrugging from where he’s seated beside Seungcheol.

It’s a Jeonghan thing, he supposes. From the times they went out together, or the many times he watches the male, he found it endearing. Jeonghan might act all joking and nonchalant at times, but Seungcheol knew that his ears are always listening, his senses are always feeling. Even if Jeonghan always wants to look superior, his emotions are always so genuine.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol says, because under all of Jeonghan’s pretences, it is an open secret that he likes it when his act is acknowledged.

“Long day?” Jeonghan asked after Seungcheol took his first sip. After realizing that he might’ve been intruding into a sensitive topic, he quickly adds, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” Seungcheol only waves his hand absentmindedly in return. Jeonghan has always been so considerate, it makes his chest so warm.

“We’re having some problems about this next project being offered,” he supplies and maybe he’s being a hypocrite about pretences because he does the exact same thing, but his difference is he sucks at it when it’s Jeonghan he’s talking to. The realization hit him. Hard. Seungcheol does not know if he should be relieved or scared.

He feels Jeonghan’s shoulder brushing against his – when did they get so close? – and Seungcheol appreciates the warmth. “Our lives could be really shitty sometimes. I hate being an adult,” Jeonghan sneers.

Seungcheol thinks about it. Yeah, that’s right. It’s hard to be an adult. Responsibilities are now part of their lives and maybe they’re not just living in the world. They’re fighting to live. It’s a crazy mess of surviving and chasing. Surviving to get by, chased by time. Especially time. The concept of time is uncertain to him. He sees people enjoying their time at best, some at worst. Seungcheol might be in between, but he thinks he’s farther from doing it at best.

“I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol like he grew two additional heads. “What are you apologizing for?” he chuckles, but his attempt to lighten the mood was quickly forgotten with how serious Seungcheol looked.

Okay, about time they talk, anyway.

“I told you I understand,” Jeonghan says, and he finds himself cringing at his own words. It’s a hard pill to take. He’s not sure if he’s telling this to Seungcheol or he’s actually convincing himself. Looking right ahead and deciding that the cream walls are better to stare at, Jeonghan mumbles, “We’re not even dating.”

They’re so pathetic. They’re not even dating!

But the both of them are going out together for a while now. Not at that point where they would meet almost every day just to be with each other, but also not at that position where people only think of them as friends hanging out. Jeonghan could remember his employees referring to Seungcheol as his boyfriend in more than one occasion.

Jeonghan denied, but they didn’t listen.

So yeah, that was before Seungcheol's company got caught up in a series of problems. Almost all of their employees are busy. Even Joshua hadn't talked to Wonwoo and Hansol in a while. Everyone seems to be occupied by something. What more of Seungcheol? He's literally the leader of the team, of course his time is invested twice, maybe even thrice, compared to the others. And, believe him when he says he’s trying not to get upset by it. Why would he get upset, anyway? As what he said literally 2 minutes ago, they’re not dating!

They're not dating.

Not. Dating.

Gods, he's getting upset.

Jeonghan might’ve thought that he’s the only one having his internal monologue, but boy, Seungcheol was in deeper daze.

“Cheol?”  
“I feel happy when I’m with you.”

Okay, Jeonghan gulps. Where is this headed?

“And I’m so selfish to not think about your feelings. I probably sound like an asshole right now, but I’m really happy when I’m with you. If I could just neglect work, I’d do for you…” Seungcheol continues, but his voice had gotten smaller. Jeonghan smiles understandably. “But we can’t, Cheol. We’re not kids.”

Honestly, they don’t know what’s up with this conversation, where is this going or is there even a destination for this dialogue?

Seungcheol stands up from his seat, offering a hand at Jeonghan.

“Should we get tea?”  
“Alright.”

And just like that, they both stood up from their seats, another conversation left behind again.

 

* * *

 

“I already sent the report to the old man. The papers should be settled before noon,” Wonwoo slurs, putting the files on Seungcheol’s desks. The older male gave a pat on his hand as a form of consolation. Everyone’s looking so drained these past few days.

When Seungcheol thought that Wonwoo is already taking his leave, he looked up from his computer when the man sat himself on the couch nearby. “You need anything, Won?” he asked. Wonwoo only nods. “How are you and Jeonghan-hyung?”

Three beats.

“We’re fine.”  
“You met up?”  
“Yesterday.”

Wonwoo hums, pushing his glasses and bouncing it against his nose bridge before he speaks, “After how many months?”

Seungcheol had finally stopped typing because Wonwoo had gotten his full attention, it seems. The older male is just so thankful that Wonwoo decides to barge in at lunch time. Well, maybe this is the exact same reason why Wonwoo decided to disturb him: because it’s a fucking lunch time and he’s out here, still working. Honestly scary.

After a moment of silence, Seungcheol finally took his lunch out, and if he sees Wonwoo’s adorable little smile, he does not have the heart to tease him about it. “Before we met up yesterday, the last we saw each other is at Joshua’s barbeque party.” He almost drops his utensils when Wonwoo gasped and before he knew it, sounds of hands slamming against his desk echoed in his office and he's met with a face so close to his, looking menacing.

“Hyung! That was, what, two months ago?!”

A sigh. “I know, I know, Won. That’s why I met up with him yesterday,” he says and although he tries to sound like he did something, Seungcheol actually felt worse. Nope, he has not done anything plausible. He feels sorry for himself.

Wonwoo watches as Seungcheol sighed for the sixth time since he entered this room and he honestly can’t blame the guy. Maybe he’s a little mad that Seungcheol had been investing little time for Jeonghan, only if he’s not aware of the situation they’re company is in. The group that debuted under the Yoons had finished their promotions. All successful. Too successful but after them, did the problem arise like high waves. One of the members of the Board of Directors decided it was a good time to step down so suddenly, without prior notice whatsoever, and bring all of them down.

Actually, Mr. Kang has been one of the talks for now for having illegal business under his sleeves and their CEO had already wanted to kick his ass out. Maybe that shady member saw it already so he took his way out on his own.

Not a good move. A big convenience to everyone. If that member just went out without leaving a mess, it’d be easy but no! He decided to file several baseless cases against the company and whatsoever so now they’re stuck in a fight for lawsuit while simultaneously trying to save the corp.

A headache.

“I want to punch Mr. Kang’s face,” Wonwoo hisses. Seungcheol chuckled for a second, “I know something’s up with that man. He looks weird.”

“Hyung.”

Seungcheol looks up from his food and Wonwoo’s eyes are awfully similar to his. They really need to get proper sleep after this whole fiasco is over.

“After this, what’s your plan with Jeonghan-hyung?” Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol smiled, eyes twinkling and excited at the prospect for all of this to be fucking over! “I’ll make him the happiest, of course,” he says, very eager. Wonwoo just nods and hopes that Seungcheol could do that as soon as possible. Working with him for a long time now, Wonwoo is well aware about Seungcheol’s insecurities. He knew they’re not officially dating yet. Seungcheol is like that.

“You wouldn’t want to ask him in this situation, right?”

He smiled. He says his answer, genuine and sincere. “It’s unfair to ask him to date me when I’m not ready to give all my time to him, Won.”

Seuncheol always does that. He does not want to give something to someone important to him, in this case, Jeonghan, if it’s not the best. The lack of time right now is certainly not the best. Even Seungcheol has a hard time making time for himself, what more for other people?

Wonwoo nods in understanding.

“But after this, you’ll go for him, right?”

Seungcheol snorts.

“I already did. Always wanted, since day one.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Yoon?”

Jeonghan looked up from his desk, gesturing for the secretary to enter his office.

“You’ve got a package.”  
“Oh? From whom?”  
“Mr. Choi.”

Jeonghan’s face quickly heat up. Hyejin was grinning so widely at him. “Should I put this on the table so you could check it later, or you’re eager to check it now?”

“Shut up, Hyejin,” Jeonghan says without actual menace. The two of them shared a laugh before Hyejin took her exit, leaving Jeonghan alone to deal with his blushing cheeks. Seungcheol and his dumb antics had always affected him this way. What is the older male even thinking, sending a gift out of nowhere? Jeonghan is definitely annoyed. Yep, very annoyed.

Upon opening the box, Jeonghan is embarrassed to admit how delighted he is to see strawberry delicacies sparkling his vision.

He took his phone out from his drawer to send a quick message to Seungcheol. He would’ve called, but he’s aware how busy he is so without wasting time, he shoots a short thanks with some endearing names like ‘dumbass’ and heart emojis.

Man, was he surprised when he received a reply.

 

 **Cheol:**  
You like this dumbass. Enjoy them. I miss you already.

 

“Dumbass,” Jeonghan mumbles against his breathe, a smile creeping up on his lips.

The sun is beginning to set down and Jeonghan figured he should get his work done now. He wants to get home, talk on the phone with a certain dumbass and talk about how their days went. It’s not much, but Jeonghan is happy. He’s contented to what they have right now.

Putting his phone back in the drawer, Jeonghan continued his job but not without sending a message back.

 

 **To: Cheol**  
I miss you, too. I’ll talk to you soon ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu uwu, I like when characters do these things and they're still not dating. Hahaha. Just their luck.


End file.
